EVILCOUNCIL HALLOWEEN LATE SPEACIAL!
by windferret
Summary: Its a little late, but heres my little gift for my friends. :  ANYHOWS,  bakura and marik get a little distracted from the real reason for halloween. Theifshipping, yaoi. R AND R PLEASE! ENJOY :


**Yeah, I understand that this is a little late for a Halloween special….but hey, at least I did one. This is for my little council I participate in….again! I loves them. It's a theifshipping lemon. R&R PLZ! **

"This feels so tight…!" bakura complained as a minion fastened the last bit of bandages around his waist. Though other suggestions were made, he had insisted on being a mummy.

"Can't you loosen it a little?"

"Not unless you want to flash some poor old lady your Halloween goodies." Marik said from across the room. Bakura glared at him, making sure to look scary.

"Shut up over there! You get to wear a puffy dress that doesn't squeeze your privates!" he yelled, sticking out his tongue.

"Stop moving…" muttered the busy minion, who was retying the gauze to try and quell bakuras complaining.

"I'm sure someone in the council will by the end of the night." Marik teased, smirking.

Bakura blushed and scowled up his face.

In the midst of the small argument, Akefia strolled past the open bedroom door, decked out in all black. He had little bat ears and little black bat wings, with the only color in the costume being a blood red choker with a golden crescent moon on it.

"Take off that mask bakura, trick or treating doesn't start for another twenty minutes—oh wait, that's just your face. " he snickered, brushing a bang away from his face.

"GO TO HELL YOU OVERGROWN RAT!" bakura snarled, lunging at the thief.

"Wait bakura!" the minion cried helplessly.

"AAGH!" bakura shrieked as he tripped on a dangling bandage and slammed into the floor face first. Akefia fell on the ground in hysterics, and Marik stifled back a chuckle.

Bakura kept his face in the carpet, hiding a hot blush.

"Hey guys! Its six thirty lets go—"another minion, this one dressed as a harem girl called. "Uh…why is master bakura on the floor…? Never mind." She said, inching back out into the hallway.

"Well, lets get a move on if we want all the good stuff! Woohoo!" Akefia cheered, speeding out of the room, dragging the other minion along with him.

Marik and bakura remained the only two in the room, bakura still sulking on the floor.

"Come on, don't be lazy, up! Up!" marik barked, nudging the immobile spirit with his violet pumps.

"I'll go later…go have fun, I'll catch up." He said, looking up him sullenly.

Marik sighed, discouraged. There had to be something he could do to motivate his friend. Not coming up with anything, he plopped down next to him

"Didn't you hear me? Go away!" bakura shouted, sitting up and glaring at the Egyptian.

Marik stared at bakura with his head cocked to the side, a small smirk playing on his lips. Bakura's leer slackened and turned to a look of confusion. He shifted a little under the steady gaze.

"WH-what?" he finally asked.

"Hm? Oh nothing, your costume is just … here, let me fix it." Marik began, reaching over and pushing bakura onto his back and sitting on his abdomen.

"Hey! What do you think your doing?" bakura protested, blushing madly.

"Relax; I'm just fixing your costume. See? It's coming off." Marik said sweetly, smiling down at him and retying the binding to his shoulder.

"Marik…" bakura sighed under his breath, smiling lightly as Marik's warm hands held his bare shoulders.

"So, you finally ready to leave?"

Bakura blinked out of his little trance and cleared his throat.

"Well, actually….there was something else bothering me…" he said, a plan popping into his mind.

"Ugh, what's the problem now?" Marik scoffed, rolling his eyes exasperatedly. Bakura then got up and shoved marik onto his back, pressing his own body to the tomb keeper's.

"B-bakura! What the crap!" marik sputtered, blushing madly as bakura's hand slid up his violet dress.

"I was wondering…" he said his voice thick with desire. "Who was that someone who was going to be squeezing you?"

Marik inhaled sharply when bakura's cold fingers came into contact with his warm thighs.

"Not now bakura…! What if windy or mew comes in…!" marik pleaded, trying to barter himself some time before the inevitable occurred.

"Let them watch…" bakura growled, pinning marik to the floor by sitting on his stomach. He pulled out a pocket knife and unsheathed the blade with his teeth. Marik's eyes widened at the sight of it. He writhed and struggled, but to no avail. Bakura grinned widely as he brought it to mariks torso, slipping it under the thin fabric of his costume and splitting it in two.

"Hey! I spent a good amount of money on this thing!" marik complained, still trying to move under the thief's weight.

"Shut…your…face…" bakura hissed, swiping the blade quickly over mariks neck.

"OW!" he yelped, trying to bring his arms to his neck and glaring when bakura held them on the floor." Let me go!"

Bakura smiled sadistically, bringing his mouth to the small cut. With a snicker, he slid his tongue across the scratch, lapping up the tiny line of blood. Marik gasped as the pale spirit began moving up his jaw line and to his lips, joining the two in a passionate kiss. Bakura let Marik's wrists go and cupped his face, deepening the kiss.

Marik's free hands slid down to bakura's waist and he slipped his fingers under the bandages, gripping his bottom.

Bakura's eyes flew open and he broke the kiss with a yelp of surprise. He sat up abruptly and blushed. Marik laughed at his bashful expression.

"What, you like dishing it out, but not receiving it?"

"It's not that! I just didn't expect it…"

"Well don't be so squeamish, you have a good body." Marik said as he hugged bakura closely. Bakura wrapped his arms around the Egyptian, tracing his fingers along the complicated carvings engraved into his flesh.

"Ah! I think I found it!" marik exclaimed, tugging on a bandage.

"WAAH!" bakura shouted when the entire top half of his costume slid to his waist, which wasn't that covered either. "MARIK YOU PERV—wait a second…that's sorta sexy…" bakura moaned, slipping completely out of his costume, the only thing covering him now were the ruffles in mariks dress.

"I know I am…" marik laughed, running his fingers through the thief's hair.

"But, I'm always on top."

"I know you are—WAIT WHAT?" marik shrieked, blushing as bakura shoved him on his back again.

D-damn you…!" marik griped, trying to sound as serious as he could when someone was feeling him up.

"Try no to be too loud, hear me? We don't want to alert any stragglers who are still in the council." Bakura said, putting his hands on mariks knees and spreading them apart.

"Aren't YOU supposed to wear underwear under these things?"

"SHUT UP!"

Bakura laughed as he gripped Marik's now hardened member. He slipped it into his mouth, circling his head with his tongue. (No, I don't mean the head that's on your shoulders either XD)

Marik moaned and gasped, trying to find something to grab for support.

"AAAHHnnn…!" Marik cried out, as bakura thrusted into him, grinding gently. The thief himself was finding it difficult to keep quiet, punctuating mariks sighs with soft whimpers.

"Ah-ahhhh! OWW!" Bakura yelped when marik jerked on his hair, the little ones that looked like tiny white bat wings.

"S-sorry…! Ah…hey, that's a nice noise you made…" Marik said, smiling darkly.

"That hurts like hell marik! You can pull my hair in any place OTHER than that!" Bakura yelled, rubbing his head.

"Oh, you think his doesn't hurt?" marik said, waving his arms around their conjoined bodies.

"Yeah, but you really like it…" Bakura sneered, thrusting hard into the Egyptian.

"Nnn…!" Marik whined. "AAHH~! Ok, ok, wait, let me get on top now before I climax…!" marik said, pushing up on bakura's body a little.

"No way!" Bakura barked, pressing marik back into the carpet. Marik glared up at him and his hands flew up to bakura's hair, grabbing the little winglets at the base and yanking harshly.

"NNGH…! MARIK STOP..!" Bakura pleaded, arching his back in pain and pulling away from the Egyptian, only increasing the pain.

"I like those sounds your making…it's a shame you don't make them more often…" marik purred, pushing bakura onto his back.

He wasted no time and traced his tongue around the two pink buds on bakura's chest, enticing soft moans from his lover. He gripped his throbbing member and squeezed gently, prompting a sharp thrust from the thief.

"Please…your tormenting me…" bakura supplicated, wrapping his legs around the keeper's waist. Marik smirked smugly, situating himself at his entrance.

"You ready?"

"Uh huh..."

"You sure? You've only been on the bottom like, twice."

"YES…"

"Positive?"

"YES DAMMIT!" Bakura shouted, pressing his lower half harshly into mariks.

He let out a surprised yelp. Marik was right. Maybe he wasn't too familiar with the territory of being on the bottom. His breathing came out in onerous bursts, and he held his breath in between inhalations.

"Pull out…!" the white haired teen whispered, taking in a quick gulp of air before he entrapped it in his lungs again.

"Alright…" marik said in a gloomy voice. He separated from the tight access way, pouting a bit. As he watched the spirit breathe heavily, he grinned broadly.

"Hey bakura…" he moaned, pressing himself into bakura's back and grinding his hips on the others from behind.

"WH-what marik?"

"The whole point of sex is pulling out…and going back for more!" he said, driving into the thief, even deeper than before.

"HUAAAH~!" he moaned, his voice a compound of pain and ecstasy.

"That feel good?"

"Yes…!"

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

"Positive?"

"SHUT YOUR FACE AND GO DEEPER!"

**^_^ well, I cant say it wasn't fun writing this, but what I can say, is that i'm petrified to read your reviews. **

**Yes, yes, it is waaaaaaaaay too late to even really call it a Halloween special anymore, I know… =_= **

**I haven't written anything in a while, mainly because of school. (Those bastards won't stop badgering me about coming to their stupid national junior honor society meeting…**

**WHAT, JUST BECAUSE YOU ACCEPTED MY APPLICATION MEANS I HAVE TO ATTEND MEETINGS? O_o) **

**I dearly hope you enjoyed yourself with this little accomplishment. **

**I wana thank II Bakura II and Raremetal for being the two little voices in my head that kept me working on it. Hope you liked it! 3 **


End file.
